Cross Roads
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: Tenia left the Thieves Guild to start a new life style, not that she didn't enjoy being Guild Master and Nightingale, she was just tired of being so secret. She decided to join the Companions, but one part of her past won't leave... WARNING: Spoilers for some of the Thieves Guild and Companions quest lines.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Over

**Hey. I got this idea last night, while I was trying to fall asleep. I got really pumped up about writing it, so here I am.**

**Enjoy!**

I followed Vilkas through Jorvaskr;up the steps to the main hall, onto the porch and, finally, into the training yard. I breathed in fresh air, having not felt the breeze in my hair or nonpoluted air in my lungs for such a long a time.

"All right, the old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." Vilkas flashed a wolfish grin, his blue eyes illuminated by the sunlight.

I drew my ebony sword, my _favorite_ sword. I loved the way that it felt in my hands, the smoothness of the handle, and how it was so light; unlike most of my other swords.

Vilkas started the attack;he lunged forwards, in a sprint, but I managed to sidestep his blade. It took him a while to slow down, so I was able to ready myself for his next attack. He turned himself, almost gracefully, and threw his body forward; sword and all. I sidesteped this attack, too, causing him to fall face first into the stone.

"Stop doing that!" He groaned, picking himself up.

"Make me." I called, my voice tempting him to attack. He didn't leap at me this time, but tried a few swings with his sword, only to have them warded off, with my excellent block. After a few more failed blows, he hit me in knees with his shield, knocking me onto my back.

I gasped, as my head hit the stone and my vision began to blur.

"Vilkas!"

"No!"

"Vilkas,stop!"

I heard various people call from the porch. I looked up and saw Vilkas raising his sword over his head, ready to bring it down on me. I reached for my sword, to block his blow. I knew that I couldn't use my normal form of block, since I was so weak and Vilkas, with his sword, was so strong.

I held the hilt of my sword and the blade, near the tip. It cut into my hand, making me cry out in pain, but not let go. Vilkas swung his sword into mine, pushing closer to me and further into my already bleeding hand.

I pulled a bunch of arrows out of the quiver on my back, then stuck them into Vilkas' thigh, making him stumble backwards.

"We need to get her to Danica, then I'll deal with _you_."

Everything went black after that.

"Most of her body is bruised and that hand isn't even close to healing, but she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Danica. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Me either, Aela."

I would've laughed, at how many times I've heard that conversation, almost always ending in '...but she'll be fine.' or 'It'll take a while for her to recover.'

"Are you awake?" Aela's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"There's someone here for you."

"Who?" Was my instinctive response.

"Someone named Karliah...?"

"Karliah?" I bolted upright, every muscle screaming in protest.

"If you don't want her here, I'll make sure that she leaves." Aela replied quickly.

"No. I want to see her." My voice was sharp and clear, so unlike how I felt.

Aela nodded and left the room briefly, bringing Karliah inside. As the Dunmer woman approached me, Aela hovered in the doorway, not sure whether to leave or to stay.

I nodded to her and gave her a pointed look. Aela bowed her head slightly, then left the templed, leaving me and Karliah alone.

"Good evening, Tenia."


	2. Chapter 2 Memories That Have Yet To Fade

**Hello everyone! **

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

"Karliah..it's good to see you again."

"The same to you, love."

Our conversation was short, for there was nothing to talk about.

"How are things at Nightingale Hall?"

"They're...good. How are things with you?"

"Everything is fine."

After that small exchanged, she asked the more pressing question.

"What have you been doing while you've been gone...after Mercer died?"

Her question made me think back to a memory that seemed so long ago..

_"What will you do now?" _

_I could hear Karliah's voice echo in my head, as I pulled the chain to close the stone crack overhead._

_"I'll probably return to the guild. Do extra jobs and come and go as I please."_

_I opened the hatch that led into the cistern and stared at the damp stone floor beneath me, waiting for the last bit of the conversation to replay in me head._

_"What will you do?"_

_"I'll stay in Nightingale Hall..make a home for myself. Will you visit me?"_

_"Of course, Karliah. I couldn't just walk away from this...and you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'd like to say that I can call you a friend now and I don't walk away from my friends."_

I broke away from my thoughts, remembering that she had asked me a question.

"Dragonborn things...I joined the Dark Brotherhood and I'm an Archmage at the College of Winterhold."

"I was _trying_ to join the Companions, but the man who was training me lost his temper and went a bit...wild."

"I see." She sat on the healing bed next to me and took my injured hand.

"How did _this_ happen?" She turned it palm up and ran her fingers across the try blood in between the two bandages.

"I blocked." She turned her purple eyes on me and raised an eyebrow.

"I was on the ground and he was about to bring his sword down on my head." I defended myself.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't get hurt too bad. Remember what you were like when we left Irkngthand?"

I had been so wounded, then. Mercer's weapons were so much more powerful then I had expected.

_His sword cut into my side, knocking me onto the ground. I held up my Nightingale Blade and slashed across his chest. I dropped it by my side and unsheathed my ebony sword. _

_He watched me struggle to stand, with a sick grin on his scarred face. I took up my Nighingale Blade, once again, and did the unexpected. _

_I forced him onto his knees, by hitting him in the stomach with the hilt of my ebony sword, then turned his head upwards, to face me. _

_"Traitor." I said in disgust._

_I took both of my swords and held them near his neck. I watched his eyes widen in surprise and enjoyed every second of it._

_I watched his head roll into the water, then, turned back to Karliah and Brynjolf._

_"The room is going to fill with water and we can't stop it. The damn door is locked. We need to find a way out!"_

_I couldn't find a single passageway that would lead us out of the room. As the water reached the ceiling, I knew that I couldn't do anything. _

_I had failed._

_As I started to find the need for oxygen overwhelming me, I heard rocks shifting. I looked up and saw a new passage in the ceiling. I would have made it, if the rocks didn't come crashing into me. _

_I was too weak to swim out of the way, so they hit me. Hard._

Karliah and Brynjolf managed to drag me out of the water and woke me up outside the ruin a few minutes later. I was lucky that they were there.

"Yes. Thank you, again, Karliah."

She smiled softly and waved away my thanks. Kissing me softly on the head, she left the temple with a quiet goodbye.

"Goodbye, Karliah."


	3. Chapter 3 Family

Vilkas followed Tenia at a steady pace, giving his horse some rest.

"We need a place to stay for the night. I doubt that we'll get Falkwreath before nightfall." He observed, gauging a reaction from the Nord.

"I know somewhere we can stay." She replied, steering her horse off of the road.

Vilkas didn't argue with her, just followed her quietly. They stopped outside of a large house overlooking a lake.

"What is this place?" He asked, gaping at the building and it's surrounding structures. He guessed that it was an inn, but waited for Tenia to answer.

"This is my house." She replied, after a brief pause, while she led their horses to the stable.

"How did you acquire it?" Vilkas pressed, turning to face her in disbelief.

"I did a few jobs for the Jarl of Falkwreath and he allowed me to purchase land and become Thane." She answered shortly, starting to walk towards the door.

"Go on in, I'll be right there." She promised, unlocking the door and allowing him entry. He nodded swiftly, entering the building.

As soon as the door shut, another set of doors ahead of him flew open, revealing a woman, with spells flaming in her hands.

"You shouldn't be here." She warned.

Vilkas didn't have any answer to that, so he stood, holding his sword in front of him.

"Brelyna!" A cheery voice called from the doorway. Vilkas turned to see Tenia there, with a sack dangling at her side. She laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Brelyna, this is Vilkas, of the Companions. Vilkas, this is Brelyna, my steward." She introduced them. By now, the two had sheathed their weapons...or magic and were standing in front of each other awkwardly.

"Ello, Vilkas." Brelyna held out her hand.

"Hello, Brelyna." He returned, taking her small hand in his rather large one. They shook each others hand briskly, then stepped back.

"Where are the kids?" Tenia asked.

"We were just about to eat dinner. Are you two joining us?" The Dunmer asked, seemingly more cheerful, with her eyes on Tenia.

"Yes, actually. We planned to stay here for the night." Tenia explained.

"Ooh, I get to introduce you to Runa and Sofie!" She squealed.

_"Children? Runa and Sofie?"_ Vilkas thought, wondering how _this_ woman could possibly have children.

Tenia led the way into the main hall, waiting for something. On cue, light footsteps could be heard pattering through on the stone floors, getting louder every second.

"Mama!" Two high voices cried in unison.

One of the girls was blonde and wearing a blue dress. The other girl was a brunette and she was wearing a green dress. The children wound their arms around Tenia's waist, drawing a huge grin from the Nord woman.

Vilkas thought it strange to see Tenia like this. Frankly, he found it strange to see Tenia loved, her being loved by her children was just...unnatural.

When the girls released Tenia, the former held out the sack, peeling it open carefully.

"I got you both new dolls, I know that you needed new ones...and I found another set of daggers. Also...I happened to have some septims left over from my work, so you each get a _full_ coin purse." She kissed both girls on the head, after handing out the gifts.

"You, two, Brelyna." She tossed the Dunmer a bulging coin purse.

"Thanks, by the way, do you have Gunjar and Llwelleyn's payment?" Brelyna asked, half turned in the doorway.

"Um...yes. Here, take these to them."

The Dunmer nodded and left the house, though her voice could be heard calling out distantly.

"I almost forgot, Runa, Sofie, this is Vilkas, he's a member of the Companions with me." Tenia introduced Vilkas, letting the girls on him, with a smirk.

"Do you kill things?"

"Do you like what you do?"

"How much coin do you make?"

"Where do you live?"

"Do like working with mama?"

Vilkas was overwhelmed by the sudden rush of high pitched voices asking him question after question. He looked at Tenia, to find her laughing incontrollably.

"Come on, girls, you can ask him at dinner."

Vilkas took a seat at the long table. Normally, when he ate with people who could afford things like this, the meals were quiet and awkward, but not this one.

While he tried to answer the girls questions, Tenia, Brelyna, and two men that he didn't know chatted happily, occasional bursts of laughter echoing out across the room and drawing everyone's attention, for a second or two.

Whether he wanted to believe it or not, this was a happy family.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I threw open the doors to the bedroom, then crossed over to my chest.

After sorting through the pieces of armour and various weapons in the chest, I dressed in hide armour and slid my ebony sword into its sheath at my side.

I found Brelyna preparing breakfast and flashed her a small smile. After I had done that, I went upstairs to find Vilkas. He was sleeping in one of the single beds that I had put upstairs, for guests.

"Vilkas. Vilkas, wake up."

He didn't wake up.

"Vilkas!" I shook him roughly.

"What?" He muttered, sitting up.

"If you want to get to Falkwreath, you should get up. _Now_."

He said something under his breath, but dressed and followed me downstairs. The girls were already sitting at the table, waiting for Brelyna to finish cooking. Vilkas sat beside Gunjar, in the middle of the table. I took my usual seat, across from the girls and next to Brelyna.

Everyone started to share their stories, as usual. It had become a tradition among our family;Gunjar would share his stories about his travels, Llwellyn would tell us about his new songs, Brelyna would share the gossip from the College of Winterhold, and the girls would talk about all the exciting things that they had done, exciting things being _everything_ that they had done.

"Me and Vilkas have to get to Falkwreath, but I _promise_ that I'll see you all soon."

"Safe journeys, Tenia."

"Tell me about any good lines for a new song!"

"Stay safe, ma'am."

"Bye, mama!"

Everyone waved us goodbye, as we rode our horses towards Falkwreath. A minute or two later, Vilkas said,

"You have a good family." With a slightly embarssed tone.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile over my shoulder.

**Sorry about the really short chapter, guys. I can almost promise that I'll have a better one tomorrow. Another guild member might return, but not one that she likes, anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5 Visitor

**Ok, I lied. This isn't going to be another guild member, but it'll be another person. I'm thinking...Dark Brotherhood? **

**Read and find out **

**Enjoy!**

I sat on the bank, sliding my feet into the cold water, and resting my head on my knees. The sky looked so beautiful from where I was sitting and the scene created an altogether peacefull atmosphere.

"Tenia!"

Even though I had been with Vilkas for months, now, his voice was still an annoying ache in my head, at least when I didn't want to hear his voice.

"I'm coming." I called, pushing up the pantlegs of my breeches and the sleeves of my tunic. I carried my shoes with me to the house and desposited them next to the door. I turned to face Vilkas, but found another person there, too.

"Babbette?" I stared at the small figure, trying to make out her features beneath her hood.

"Tenia, it's good to see you."

Babbette embraced the taller woman, remembering the scent of her hair, even though it had been so long.

"What are doing here? Is there something going on? How is Nazir?"

Ignoring the Nord woman's rush of questions, Babbette found her gaze focused on the man who had welcome her in.

He looked very confused, his silver eyes flitting between herself and Tenia. Finally, he asked his question,

"Who _is_ this?"

Babbette held up her hand to Tenia, then turned to face the man.

"I am Babbette, of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Aren't you a little...young?" He surveyed her, taking in the childish features.

"Vamprisim tends to keep one remarkably...fresh."

Turning back to Tenia, the vampire started to answer the others questions,

"The Brotherhood is fine, but someone showed up for you a few days ago," She started, stopping to catch her breath.

"It was..._him_. He's back and he's looking for you. I think that there's trouble among the guild."

Tenia looked confused. Sitting down next to her friend, Tenia shared her side of the story.

"I just talked to Karliah a few months ago. Did he say how much trouble?" The woman looked suddenly worried, yet very terrified.

She opened a chest under one of the set of stairs and started to pulled various pieces of armour out of it.

"No, but he seemed pretty serious. I think that you should go back and check on him. He said that he would be in the Cistern, if you decided to return."

Tenia paused, while sliding her ebony sword into its sheath.

"But...I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him." Her voice was anxious and strained, as she glanced at the man.

"I'll come with you." Babbette offered, knowing their backstory _very_ well.

"No, no. It's fine. I... I think it'll be fine. Thank you, Babbette." Tenia crossed the room and hugged Babbette one more time, then approached the man.

"I'll be back, love." She promised him.

"I love you, Tenia." He murmured, kissing her head.

"I love you, too, Vilkas." She replied, slowly pulling away from him, but kissing him gently, as she started to leave.

"Wait," Vilkas laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is this man? Why are you so worried? What's going on?" His voice was sharp, sharper then he intended.

"Someone from my past. I'm just going to help, besides I _am_ their guildmaster and I'd like to see some of the others, again." She replied.

"Guildmaster of what?"

She paused, fumbling with a clasp.

"The Thieves Guild." She replied quietly.

"Oh." He said, regretting the answer, as she left the house.

"Goodbye, love."

**Surprise, surprise. I plan to have the next chapter a bit longer and a **_**way**_** more interesting.**

**Leave me a review, with a guess on who the "**_**him**_**" is and some constructive critiscim(?).**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Stress & Relief

I stepped down the rickety wooden ladder into the cistern. I looked around and saw no sign of him. I let out the breath that I had been holding in and took a few cautious steps forward.

"Tenia!" I heard an eager voice call and I was suddenly being suffocated by brown leather and a pair of strong arms.

"Rune?" I asked, surprised.

He took a step back. He had grown very much since I had seen him. He was tall and lean. Muscles rippled across his arms, which were bare of sleeves. His face was ages; no longer round and boyish, but sharper and more handsome. His baby blue eyes smiled at from under his hood. They seemed to have gained wisdom over the year; you could see grief, pain, sorrow, loss, and happier emotions, too. All things that he never knew before. He pushed down his hood and said,

"Always. Brynjolf is waiting for you in the Flagon."

I stared up at him and nodded, dread filling the pit of my stomach. I moved lightly across the room, accepting greetings with a small smile, but never veering from my path. By the time I had reached the doorway to the Flagon, my heart was pounding against my ribcage and my breathing quicked slowly. I tried to calm myself as I stepped into the dimly lit, stone room and looked around for Brynjolf. He sat at his usual table, with a crowd of people around him. A silent snarl curled my lips and I swore under my breath. He had everyone gathered for my arrival. I stepped towards the group and set a blank expression.

"Good evening, lass." He drawled.

I stood still and tense, as his arms encircled me in _much_ more than a friendly hug. He smiled against my hair and I could tell that it was to my reaction. I pushed him off me and tried to sound as nice as possible.

"Why did you call me here?" Even though I had tried, I still sounded bitter.

"Someone came to us a few days before you recieved the message from Babbette. I want you to meet them." His voice was grim.

I followed him cautiously, trying to be sure that this wasn't a trap. Who am I kidding? I would _never_ know if it was a trap before it actually happened. While my pulse quickened and my hand flitted to my ebony sword, we walked to the wooden dock, where a man sat, bound in cloth and gagged. I froze and my hand dropped from the hilt of my sword.

"Hadvar!" I exclaimed, rushing forward to untie him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, knowing that the young man wouldn't survive my rush of questions.

"General Tullius has called you in. We're marching on Windhelm." He said, a wicked grin curving his lips.

"_What?_" I almost shouted.

"Windhelm. Be ready by next week. I was supposed to acompany you to our camp, but you can travel alone, if you like." He looked fearful and I guiltily remember the time that I had shouted him into a bookcase, because he wouldn't stop following me.

"No, it's fine. We can travel together. Brynjolf, what were you _thinking?_ The man's a soldier!" I demanded, throwing my arms out. The crowd cowered in terror.

"I didn't know who he was, lass." He defended.

"I am _sick_ of you. I can't have you running my life. Just stay out of my personal affairs and we'll be _fine_." I said, setting my jaw.

He nodded sharply in agreement, eyes hard, and stalked off to the cistern. I shook my head after him. He had changed too much since Mercer's death. I would need Karliah to help me fix this. Setting future plans, I scrawled a note to Vilkas and tossed it to Vipir, reassured at knowing he could get it there faster than most couriers. I packed a knapsack with food and gave my farewell to the rest of the guild members, Hadvar in tow. As I emerged into the smoggy Riften air, my mind began to reel with possibilites.

_"A dragon could attack Lakeview...we could win the war...I could settle things with Brynjolf once and for all...I could be that woman again."_

Nothing made me feel better than that.


	7. Chapter 7 Regret

"Soldier, you're our only hope. Make your way to the keep! We'll meet you there." General Tullius called amidst the sounds of battle.

I easily made my way through the chaos, only killing when I had to. By the time I made it to the Palace Of Kings, my Imperial armour was stained with blood and I was breathing heavily, my sword by my side. Up ahead, I saw a familiar face.

_Ralof._

He was the only one in the courtyard and he had his sword ready, but I doubted that he would harm me. I slowly walked into view range, keeping my sword down, but tightening my grip on the hilt. When my features started to make sense, his blade, Kon'eil(as he had told me during Helgen), fell out of his hand. He picked it up quickly, but sheathed it and ran towards me. He suffocated me in a tight hug and I immediately felt guilty for betraying his trust. He released me and grimaced at the sight of my armour.

"You're a friend, so I shall let you pass. But remember this: One more violation against my trust and we will be no more." He stepped aside letting me pass.

I hesitated, regret and more guilt filling the pit of my stomach. Trying to hide the hurt in my eyes, I walked past him.

I saw him glance at me and watched a flash of pain cross his face.

"Ralof, if Ulfric dies...I'll be at no fault." I said, brief resentment filling my voice on the jarl's name.

Ralof nodded sharply and dashed around a corner as General Tullius and Legate Rikke walked up the steps to the keep. I opened the bronze doors and braced myself for a fight, but there was none. I let my sword fall to my side, but did not sheath it. As I got closer to the end of the hall, I saw Ulfric standing there, wearing full steelplate armour, with Galmar in front of him.

A silent snarl curved the housecarl's lips, but he sheathed his sword and stepped closer to Ulfric. The doors flew open behind me and my comrades followed me in. General Tullius gave a short speech, his voice filled with pride and anguish all at the same time. Ulfric gave Rikke a hard, yet baleful glance and stood tall, ready for his demise.

"Dragonborn, I would be honoured if you would choose how Ulfric will be punished."

I sucked in a deep breath and finger the hilt of my blade, my mind reeling. Finally, I came to a decison.

"He will live." I said, lifting my chin and keeping my tone bitter.

"I thank you, Dragonborn."

I nodded swiftly and turned, bowing my head to Tullius and Rikke. They inclined their heads in reply. I walked down the hall, keeping my pace at a walk, but sprinted towards Hjerim as soon as I left the keep.

"Ralof! Ralof!" I called, dropping my weapons by the door.

He walked out of the kitchen, his eyes sorrowful.

"Is he...?" His voice faltered.

"No. He is imprisoned. Ralof, you need to change out of the uniform. I don't want you to be imprisoned, too." I pleaded.

"Why should I not continue the fight for what I believe in?"

I knew better than to convince him to join the Empire, so instead, I said,

"Because you're in my debt." I replied softly.

He nodded solemnly and walked upstairs, discarding his armour on the floor and changing into a tunic and breeches. Sighing, I walked over to a bench and sat down, resting my face in my hands.

What have I done?


End file.
